


[Podfic] Her stepsisters drape themselves in pearls

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Series: Tigriswolf's Poetry [2]
Category: Aschenputtel | Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Cinderella - All Media Types, Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofHer stepsisters drape themselves in pearlsby tigriswolfAuthor's summary:On the second night of the ball, an unknown womansweeps across the floor in a gown of starlight,catching the prince’s eye with envious ease.He dances with no other that night.
Series: Tigriswolf's Poetry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015341
Kudos: 2
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] Her stepsisters drape themselves in pearls

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Her stepsisters drape themselves in pearls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674730) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/8ozgvzl8gqe0ydn/Her%20stepsisters%20drape%20themselves%20in%20pearls.mp3?dl=0) | 00:02:11 | 1.99 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you tigriswolf for leaving permission to podfic.
> 
> This has been recorded for Podfic Bingo 2020 for the square "FREE SPACE." See my full card [here](https://shadow-ravin.dreamwidth.org/11637.html).
> 
> Thanks for listening.


End file.
